


Sunburst

by Indig0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 and Ralph would make great friends and you can't prove me wrong, Secret Admirer, The yearning is the most important part, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Simon wonders who's leaving the little gifts for him anonymously.  No one seems to know except Ralph and Connor, and they're not telling.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NHMoonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/gifts).



There was a small, carefully-woven wreath of small blue flowers on top of the pile of paperwork on Simon’s desk when he came into the office area they’d made in the morning. He looked around curiously.

“Josh, did you see who put this here?”

“Hm? No, they were there when I got here.” He shrugged.

“North?”

“Didn’t see your secret admirer, but I could make a guess.”

Simon tried to ignore the ‘secret admirer’ part, and nodded. “Oh?”

“Here, I’ve compiled a list of who it could be.” She offered her hand and he touched it lightly, then rolled his eyes.

“...This is a list of every android in Jericho, North.”

“Plus some who don’t live here. Can’t rule out an outlier. Ralph’s all about sneaking around without getting caught, and he knows flowers too. Or Connor? He’s got a kickass stealth protocol. Ooh, or his scary little brother, he’s even better at it. Never makes a sound.”

Simon looked down at the flowers. They were a bright blue fading to white at the center. “Hmm...”

They worked long into the night, and agreed to start a little later the next day. They all tended to stay at Jericho most nights, though they had other places they could be. 

When Simon woke up the sun had been up for a while, and he dragged himself through getting ready. When he opened his door he blinked down at a large blue bottle. It was a new thirium variant on the market that was supposed to provide extra energy and taste like a mix of tropical fruits. It was rather expensive, and Simon had planned to try it later when the price went down. But there was a sticker on the side with his name written in neat Cyberlife sans. He slowly picked it up and looked around. There was no one, and the building had been abandoned for a long time before they moved in so there were no cameras around.

Today they were going to a meeting of the DPD and Jericho leaders. It would mainly be Markus talking to the city’s chief of police, but the others were encouraged to mingle and talk to members of the various precincts. Simon made his rounds of the room, and spotted North talking to the RK900. He had deviated when they’d gotten him out of Cyberlife R&D, but he always looked stiff and stern. Despite calling him scary earlier, North was talking to him animatedly.

Unlike Connor, who had been made to integrate into any human circle, RK900 hadn’t been given much in the way of social programming. He didn’t speak and tended to hold himself apart. Connor treated him like family and Hank had grown fond of him, but everyone else tended to give him a wide berth.

“North, are you harassing the people we’re supposed to be making friends with?” Simon asked teasingly, flashing a grin at RK900.

“What are you talking about? We’re making friends!” North gestured at RK900, who looked down at them forbiddingly. “He does paperwork and shit all day too, you know it gets boring.”

“It’s... pretty tedious,” Simon agreed, smiling over at RK900. The taller android was staring at him, and it was hard to know what he was thinking.

“Figured you’d be dragging after last night, but you look mostly alive!” North said with a grin.

“Yeah, I - someone... there was a bottle of that... that new thirium variant outside my door - sealed, not tampered with. It really helped. And it doesn’t taste bad either!”

North laughed and turned back to RK900. “Simon’s got a secret admirer.”

“North!”

“What? It’s true! They left you flowers yesterday, that was adorable!”

“I - they were probably left by mistake...”

North grabbed the nearly empty bottle from his hands and pointed to the sticker. There was a pale green border framing his name.

“I... well... it’s... I don’t know who it could be, so...”

“You’ve got all kinds of detective programming, how would you track them down?” she asked RK900.

He blinked, looking almost affronted, and gestured with an open hand.

“Yeah, that’s the simplest way. Just ask people, Simon. Look, the handwriting looks like an android. So ask all the androids you know...”

“North!” Simon groaned, but she was already off to see what she could find out. He turned back to RK900. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to waste your time. I heard you transferred to the lab and archives of the DPD?”

RK900 nodded.

“Do you like that better than detective work?”

He nodded again.

“I think I would too - less action, but you’d still get to analyze data and help with cases.”

He nodded again, and signed a bit stiffly - ‘No one is hurt.’

Simon blinked and looked up at him a little closer. He had been built for intimidation, violence, and brutality. His natural expression seemed to be a frown and it gave the impression that he was always in a bad mood, but there was something like sorrow there. It took him back to the long nights in the rotting hull of the old Jericho freighter, surrounded by muffled crying and creaking, looking up through holes in the rusty metal to see the stars faintly. Glimpsing something that could never be his. Instinctively, Simon reached out.

RK900 stepped back, ducking his head and turning away.

“I - I’m sorry,” Simon breathed, but the other android was making his way through the crowd, humans and androids alike making way for him.

When Simon got back to Jericho, there was an index card slipped under his door. On it was a drawing that could almost be a black and white photograph - it was him from the shoulders up, turning a bit to the right and laughing. His eyes were closed and head lowered a little, and he didn’t look quite as tired as usual. There was no signature, and nothing written on the other side.

Maybe he should look into this. It would certainly make North happy.

None of the other androids seemed to have any idea what he was talking about when he asked. Except two.

Lucy smiled at him gently, her silvery eyes seeming to pierce every barrier he had. “Perhaps you need to search... just a little further from home for what you need. Not too far.”

So he began asking outside of Jericho.

Ralph twitched, something sparking inside the ruined half of his face. “R-Ralph sees a lot of things, Ralph might know something.”

“Really? What did you see?” Simon asked.

“Just, um... Just one, one android found flowers like... like Simon’s eyes, and... and wanted to make like... a circle.” He made a circle with his fingers. “Like that. So Ralph showed him, and he did even better than Ralph. Very good at... at making things, very... steady hands, yes.”

“Who was it, Ralph?”

“Mm, he... don’t think he wants... Ralph to say,” Ralph muttered, shuffling uncomfortably.

“Ah - that’s all right,” Simon said quickly. “You’ve already helped a lot. Is there... anything else you can tell me? That you think he wouldn’t mind?”

Ralph frowned thoughtfully. “He wakes up... very, very early. Um. He thinks your eyes are pretty. Likes pretty things. Nice to all the bugs, even when they eat plants. Once! Once he threw a rock, he said, all the way up into space, but... but Ralph thought that must be a lie, but he said no, but he can’t prove it.”

Simon blinked. “Oh. Ah - that’s... that’s very helpful, Ralph. Thank you.”

He had some other errands to run and work to do but when he returned to his room late at night, ready to drop, there was a neatly folded piece of paper. He opened it and took a look as he was getting ready for bed, then stopped. He sat down holding the letter in both hands and read through it slowly. Then he read it again. He sent a brief message to his friends. North and Josh hadn’t seen anyone messing around near his door, or anyone out of the ordinary. Markus had spent most of the day working with Connor, but hadn’t seen anything strange. When Simon finally succumbed to exhaustion, he was surrounded by a warm, floaty feeling.

The next morning he stopped by the DPD to get some documents signed, and he watched Connor. They hadn’t spoken much, but their interactions had all been positive. He leaned over his desk having a lively conversation with Lieutenant Anderson, but looked up and smiled warmly at Simon.

“Good morning!” Connor said when he walked over. “Markus mentioned you’d come by today.”

“Hard to believe some things still need to be signed physically,” Simon mumbled, shaking his head. “Connor, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” The RK800 sat back in his chair. “What is it?”

“You... you were at Jericho yesterday, weren’t you?”

“That’s right.”

“Did... did you... put something under my door? Or see someone else do it?”

He couldn’t quite meet Connor’s eye, but he saw the way the other android looked away suddenly.

“I - Connor I didn’t...”

“I didn’t write it,” Connor said quietly. “I appreciate your friendship... immensely, and your forgiveness of my past means everything to me. I care for you, but I didn’t write it.”

“...But you know who did.”

“I said I wouldn’t tell you,” Connor said neutrally, still not quite looking at Simon.

Simon sighed. “All right. Can you tell me anything, then? I’m going out of my mind trying to think of who it could be. I don’t think I’ve... made that big of an impact on anyone, honestly.”

Connor fiddled with his coin thoughtfully. “I think little things can make more of an impact than you realize.”

“I suppose,” Simon sighed. “Oh - is your brother in today? I’d like to say hello since I’m here.”

Connor smiled. “He’d really appreciate that, Simon. He’s downstairs, I’ll get the door for you.” He grabbed his keycard, which they both chuckled about, and led Simon through the bullpen to the archive door. “He’s been trying out names - it’s Rowan today, I think it rather suits him.”

“Oh, I like that!”

“Make sure you let him know. He doesn’t often use words, but there’s very little he doesn’t understand and I know the barrier in communication frustrates him. Even with other androids.”

“I can imagine,” Simon murmured. “I’ll tell him. Thanks for your help, Connor. Here, and at Jericho.”

“Well, it’s the least I can do,” Connor murmured. “And... it means a lot to be able to help other androids. It’s... fulfilling.”

“It is,” Simon agreed, clasping his arm. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Connor met his eyes now. “Make sure you don’t, either,” he said, entirely serious.

RK900 looked up at the sound of footsteps, and straightened up from his work when he saw Simon. The older android paused at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes adjusting to the low light, then walked over with a smile.

“Connor said you were down here, I thought I’d say hello since I was in the area. He said you’re going by Rowan?”

The taller android gave a brief nod, staring down at Simon.

“I like that! Very fitting.” He paused. “Are you very busy today?”

Rowan glanced around - there was quite a bit to do, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He shook his head.

“I’ve seen you around Jericho a few times... What do you like to do when you’re not at work?”

Rowan hesitated, then signed a bit clumsily, ‘Read. Plants. Help what needed.’ He saw Simon’s slightly frown and quickly corrected in painstaking movements, ‘Help if someone needs me.’

“Oh - I understood, I was just thinking - American Sign Language is standard for domestic and commercial models, was it not considered essential for you?”

Rowan glowered. ‘I took orders. I stored information. I attacked. Cyberlife did not like Connor’s... personality and mannerisms.’

Simon stilled. He’d always assumed something had happened to damage Rowan’s vocal biocomponent, but he’d never had one to begin with. They designed him to obey, not to communicate.

“You’re picking it up well, then,” he said out loud with a smile. “It takes practice, like anything else, but it’s not hard to understand you. That’s what matters.”

He might have been imagining it, but Simon thought Rowan’s face softened a fraction. The changes were barely perceptible, but definitely there.

“Um... oh, I asked Connor, but... When you were at Jericho, did you happen to see anyone slip something under my door? Last night or... a couple days ago?”

He didn’t move for a moment, but then gave a faint shake of his head.

“It’s just - well do you have a minute to talk? I just... I’ve tried talking to North and Josh and they both laugh and say I have a secret admirer and that seems... I don’t know, I don’t think I’m the type to have one of those. But I - they’ve left me a few... small but... very sweet gifts now, and... and I didn’t believe it was... it was that, but Ralph apparently knows who it is. Do you know Ralph?”

Rowan nodded.

“Kind of surprising, I thought, but he sees a lot more than people realize. And Connor too! He wouldn’t tell me either, apparently this is a very... secretive person.” He paused, looking down, then up again furtively. “Can I... I’m sorry, this must be really... tedious for you, please just ask me to leave if you have things to do.”

Rowan shook his head immediately.

“All right. Well... could I read you this and... and see what you think? I know you work mostly down here, but you have such a strong background in analysis and... I really can’t stop thinking about it. And I know we haven’t talked much, but you seem... trustworthy.”

Rowan cocked his head and Simon inwardly steeled himself against the harsh, judgmental look on the other’s face. There was a slight shine to his eyes, and when he gave a brief nod Simon took a breath and took out the folded paper, turning away to read without seeing the scrutiny he was under.

“Dear Simon,” he began a little shakily. “Words are inadequate to express what I wish I could impart to you, and mine are poorer than most, but it is important that I try. The world was not made for us, and I rarely feel I have a true place in it. It is so easy to become discouraged. Being near you, I can see how that might not be true. The world brightens around you, and the more I see you, the more I am able to hope that the world might hold a place for androids, and for me. Where life is cruel, you offer comfort. Where others turn away, you are there. You are patient, warm, kind, and thoughtful, and I think I could look into your eyes for weeks at a time and need nothing else. It is my deepest wish that you have all that you offer to others: Safety, comfort, gentleness, understanding, peace, happiness. I could be entirely content with that. My secondary wish, a more selfish one, is that I could share in this with you. These are not things that I have practice with, but I would do my best, and I would try to improve for you.”

He paused, taking a breath. Rowan hadn’t moved, but he knew if he looked over his shoulder now he might not be able to finish. “...You bring such joy to those around you, and I hope I can bring a little to you as well. All I would ask is that you rest when you need to, keep your thirium levels high, and keep yourself well-maintained. Beyond that, I hope you are making an effort to find enjoyment in life in whatever way you can. Many hold you in high esteem, and I treasure you greatly. I hope we are able to spend time together in the future, but if my advances are too forward I will stop. Your comfort is of utmost importance to me. I think of you often, and fondly. Be well. ...And then he just signed with... a blue circle like a blue LED,” Simon murmured, reaching up to touch his temple. Slowly he turned around.

Rowan’s face was severe as ever, and he continued to watch Simon.

“I - I don’t know what to think,” Simon exhaled. “It’s the most... touching thing I’ve ever read.”

Rowan reached out hesitantly to the paper. Simon held it out a bit reluctantly, but Rowan just pointed to a line near the bottom.

“...Oh. No, I - well yes. It... makes me a little uncomfortable, but... only because I’ve never been given anything like this before. Is - it sounds... real, do you think it’s real?” he looked up anxiously.

Rowan nodded twice.

Simon bit his lip. “I... hope he doesn’t stop,” he whispered across the table in the dark. “This... it’s kind of terrifying, Rowan. To... have someone who... would feel so strongly, and... I guess it sounds rather sad, but - well no, not... not for an android, not with what we’ve been through. No one’s ever talked to me that way before and I don’t know how to... respond. And he says his words aren’t enough, but... well you heard. That’s - it’s beautiful. I don’t have much literary background, but... I’m just... I'm stunned. I don’t... I don’t know what to say or... or who...” He hesitated and looked up into the steely gray eyes. “Do you... do you know who wrote this?”

Rowan gazed coldly down at him, something seeming to move behind his eyes, his LED flickering yellow with bits of red. Then very slowly, he stretched his hand out across the table and offered it. The skin on it flickered, and slowly the palm became stark white with a faint glow from within.

Simon blinked. His thirium pump slowed for just a second. “You...?” he breathed.

Rowan’s eyes lowered and he reached his hand a little closer. Slowly, Simon placed his on top and retracted his skin.

Simon had interfaced with a wide variety of androids before. Often the volume of data from newer models was staggering compared to his limited capacity, but he managed to stand his ground.

This was nothing like that.

He’d never encountered a language he didn’t know, but this must be what that was like. It wasn’t even words, it was an explosion, a tidal wave of... of colors and feelings and... thoughts, but again, not words. Concepts. Pure ideas. Memories. Simon gasped and stared at Rowan, trying to reconcile the harsh, forbidding face of the RK900 with the overwhelming rush of warmth, of joy, of yearning from their connection. This was not a hardened soldier. This was the little brother Connor doted on and protected, the younger son Hank Anderson clapped on the shoulder and told jokes to. This was a person entirely new to the world, looking for stars in the cold, empty night.

The surge retreated enough for him to catch his breath, but offered a memory. Walking down a hall, shards of the wall he’d broken weeks ago still all around his feet, following the one source of brightness in the world, his brother, through the dim gray building. There was a voice, and he turned to see the third smile of his life, and it wasn’t like the other two, and the blue of those eyes had blended into his mind. The world had softened as he’d taken the offered thirium, supposedly apple-flavored, though Simon had laughed and said it wasn’t very accurate, but he wouldn’t have known the difference. This was not like his programming, nothing like his preconstructions of ever-present threats. This was calm and quiet, and this was what he wanted from life.

There was a rush of more, of memories condensed into feelings and impressions, of being shut out, but now and then the blue feeling returned, the safety, the warmth, the welcoming. And he wanted to do something in return. He would have done anything, but he saw how people reacted to him and he did small things, things that would not be connected to the large, intimidating figure who loomed in the dark and glared and never spoke.

“It was you the whole time,” Simon breathed, still swimming in the current of color, light, and emotion. It swirled around him, and there was a sense that there was no bottom, no edges, no end to this, that he could drown and be lost forever. But it bore him aloft and cradled him, rocked him, held him so tenderly.

He held tight to Rowan’s hand and staggered around the table as if slogging his way through mud, and the RK900′s face barely changed at all, but he hugged him as tightly as he could, and Rowan slowly, gently pulled him close.

“It was you,” Simon repeated, muffled by Rowan’s shirt. A large hand softly cupped this side of his face, and a new wave of warmth, fondness, blue, _love_ washed over him, making his knees weak. It wrapped around him, held him close along with Rowan’s strong arms.

They stayed that way even after he felt steadier, and after the interface had calmed to gentle rocking, lapping around them like little waves. When Simon pulled away enough to look at him, the same haughty, distant stare looked back at him. But there was a lively glimmer behind the eyes that he had only seen a hint of before. He smiled and touched Rowan’s cheekbone.

“If you’re... free later... would you like to... go for a walk, maybe?” he offered haltingly.

The interface surged up around them, rippling with bright colors. Rowan gave a short nod.

Simon squeezed his hand, his smile growing. “I’ll meet you outside when you get off.”

The colors washed through his circuits, but drew back a little, hesitant, yellow.

“I - I didn’t know what to expect, really. You’re... you absolutely exceeded any expectations I could have had, though. I’m looking forward to spending more time with you.” He smiled shyly up at the taller android, and Rowan’s eyes twitched a little as he melted into blue elation. When Simon stepped away, the room around them seemed darker and duller than before.

“I’ll be back,” he murmured, walking to the stairs. Then he paused before dashing back to reach up and tip Rowan’s head down enough that he could kiss the tip of his nose. There was a sunburst of dazzling bright colors and a hand brushed lightly through his hair, and then he headed upstairs again, breathless and giddy about the future.


End file.
